Horloge
by Spherebleue
Summary: Brain construit et répare des horloges. Au fil des rouages, il laisse ses pensées divaguer... Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Juste un petit texte, écrit tard dans la nuit. Label SPPS, voui, encore, mais que voulez vous .


Uhuhu, salut à tous !

Alors voilà un autre petit texte, sur Oracion Seis et plus particulièrement Brain. C'est écrit d'une traite, je sais pas ce que ça vaut et j'ai d'ailleurs des doutes, mais bon... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un rouage aussi fin qu'un fil, presque aérien, vint se loger dans un engrenage complexe. Les petites pinces métalliques qui l'avaient déposé se retirèrent sans rien déranger, doucement, parfaitement. Parfaitement. Brain faisait toujours tout parfaitement. Il avait toujours le geste précis, sans à-coup, sans accroc, sans bruit, sans fioriture, sans imperfection, absolument parfait. Même lorsqu'il montait des horloges, son passe-temps, ses gestes étaient précisément calculés, comme pour ne surtout pas dépenser trop d'énergie. Et malgré les longs cheveux blancs tombant devant ses yeux et gênant sa vision, malgré les flammes des bougies dansant dans la pénombre et se reflétant sur le métal, les mouvements du chef de guilde restaient d'une perfection incroyable. Sa peau sombre semblait se confondre avec l'ombre, parfaitement -encore-, tandis que son visage luisait doucement dans la lumière, parfaitement -toujours- mis en valeurs. Une table, une chaise, des outils bien alignés et cette horloge désossée, il n'y avait que ça de visible dans cette pièce.

Ça, et Brain, penché sur le cadavre de bois, occupé à replacer un à un chaque rouage, pour que la pendule marche parfaitement bien. Aussi parfaitement que ce premier enfant, qu'il avait sauvé et couvert d'un amour fictif, et qui l'appelait désormais père. Ce tout petit chérubin, couard et braillard, jadis sans cesse en pleurs et lui obéissant désormais au doigt et à l'œil. Un orphelin banal, souhaitant un endroit calme où dormir et de l'affection. Il avait juste fallut devenir la pièce paternel dans son petit cœur de marmot, et il s'était mis à fonctionner comme un gentil automate, sans pensée, sans réflexion. Son adorable papa lui demandait de ramener d'autres enfants de la Tour du Paradis ? Le mioche allait les chercher. Son délicieux protecteur lui ordonnait de devenir plus fort ? Le bambin partait s'entraîner. Son merveilleux sauveur lui sommait de tuer ? Le gamin exterminait. Et, en prime, il prenait plaisir à ça, sans qu'on lui ait demandé quoi que se soit. Charmant petit. Parfaitement contrôlé.

Le métal chatoyait au feu des bougies, prenant une couleur orangée, pareil à celle des cheveux du deuxième enfant. Des cinq, il était celui qui semblait le plus noir. Avide d'argent, il suffisait de lui tendre une pièce, et il se précipitait à vos pieds. Ne restait alors qu'à ordonner. Bien sûr, Brain ne se privait pas, et il usait et abusait de cette cupidité. Il s'arrangeait même pour la décupler, la faire enfler, grossir, au point que le môme ne vivrait bientôt plus que pour l'argent. Mais il y avait ce frère, qu'il cherchait coût que coûte à retrouver. C'était de la famille, un frère, or la famille peut nous pousser sur le chemin de la lumière, nous aider à remonter la pente, à sortir du puits de désespoir dans lequel on se trouve. Et le chef de guilde ne voulait pas de ça. Ce gamin devait rester au fond du gouffre, profondément enfoui sous les gravats de son avarice, et Brain y veillerait. Oh oui. Et une fois que l'enfant ne pourra plus sortir de terre, une fois qu'il sera entièrement étouffé par son avidité, alors il deviendra à son tour un gentil automate, aux ordres de son maitre. Parfaitement contrôlé.

Un autre engrenage trouva sa place dans le dédale de métal. Il émit un léger tintement lorsqu'il rentre en contact avec les autres pièces, et le maître émit un léger grondement. Le geste n'avait pas été parfait, il avait été trop rapide. Rapide… Le troisième enfant voulait l'être. Il voulait aller plus loin, plus vite, plus aisément que tous les autres, mais il n'avait que deux misérables petites jambes. Deux maigres, rêches et molles petite jambes. Il tenait à peine dessus, alors courir… Une blague. Mais, déterminé, il avait décidé, puisque lui ne pouvait aller plus vite, de ralentir le reste du monde. Le ralentir, comme il aurait voulu que les coups de fouets des gardiens de la Tour ralentissent, jusqu'à tout stopper, tout arrêter. Et alors, il serait le seul à pouvoir bouger et courir, et la Terre lui appartiendrait. Ce rêve faisait peur à Brain, parce que c'était un rêve, et qu'on peut s'y accrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Et Brain voulait qu'il sombre, pour pouvoir le manipuler, jouer avec lui, pour avoir un nouvel automate. Alors il avait commencé par faire exploser cette espérance, en brisant les deux genoux du môme, pour lui montrer à quel point ses jambes étaient fragiles et éphémères. Et il lui avait expliqué, tranquillement, que stopper le monde était impossible, qu'il n'était pas assez puissant, qu'un simple enfant, qui ne tenait même pas debout, ne pouvait faire ce genre de chose. Puis, méthodiquement, il avait détruit ce qui restait du rêve dans le crâne de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien. Désormais, il lui obéissait sagement. Parfaitement contrôlé.

Plus léger qu'une plume, un dernier rouage vint se placer dans l'horloge. Une plume… La quatrième enfant et la seule fille du groupe. Une toute petite fille d'ailleurs, qui vouait une adoration sans borne aux oiseaux. Brain lui avait simplement dit que si elle lui obéissait, elle pourrait peut-être devenir un ange, et la petite l'avait cru. Son rêve, c'était lui qui lui avait donné, et c'était lui aussi qu'il lui avait donné toutes ses plumes qu'elle aimait tant, alors elle le suivait partout, aveuglement, sans se poser de question. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voler comme un ange, et la pensée que des avions ou d'autre véhicule pouvait réaliser ce vœu ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle n'avait même pas songé un instant qu'il pouvait exister une magie pour se faire pousser des ailes. Elle suivait, et elle en était heureuse. Parfaitement contrôlé.

Le maître referma doucement l'horloge, avant de la redresser face à lui, et la mit en marche. Les aiguilles se mirent à tourner, sans bruit. Bruit… Le dernier enfant n'aimait pas le bruit. Il avait l'ouïe fine, mais il restait le plus malléable de tous. C'était ce môme qui se promenait toujours avec un serpent autour du cou et qui disait vouloir entendre la voix du reptile. Totalement absurde. Certes, il avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'il pouvait écouter les pensées, mais il n'entendait que de vagues sons, et il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot. Et puis, comment un animal pouvait-il penser ? Les autres gosses se moquaient de lui, et il ne tarderait pas à oublier ce rêve. Puis lorsque sa bestiole serra trop vieille, Brain lui ferra un joli discours, et l'enfant comprendra qu'il faut l'abandonner à son sort. Son cœur se brisera probablement, et le maître en profitera pour distiller en lui une haine du monde destructrice, qui le transformera en arme de guerre. Parfaitement contrôlé.

L'ange et le serpent… Les plus infantiles de tous. Les plus faciles à manipuler aussi, et les plus faibles. Deux mômes incapables de réfléchir.

Tranquillement, Brain se leva, laissant l'horloge sur la table, puis d'un pas lent, mesuré, calculé, il pénétra dans les ténèbres, laissant les bougies, au nombre de cinq, se consumer.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis les minutes.

Une petite frimousse sortit rapidement de l'ombre, suivi de près par une autre. Une toute petite fille, entièrement vêtue de plume, se hissa précipitamment sur la chaise, avant de pointer le bout de son nez au-dessus de la table avec un peu de mal. N'arrivant pas à bien voir l'objet de sa convoitise, elle se retourna.

- Eh, donne moi un coup de main, j'arrive pas à atteindre la grosse montre.

Son compagnon, un petit brun portant un serpent violacé autour du cou, porta un regard sur la table, puis sur l'ange, avant de revenir un instant sur la table, puis ses yeux fixèrent l'endroit où Brain avait disparu. Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de hausser les épaules, et de grimper à son tour sur la chaise, pour faire la courte-échelle à sa camarade. Celle-ci, une fois sur la table, attrapa et retourna en tout sens la pendule finement orné.

- C'est bizarre, comme montre…

Elle observa un instant le mouvement des aiguilles, avant de s'en désintéresser, et de jeter le tout par terre. Tandis que l'horloge atterrissait dans un horrible craquement, elle se tourna vers l'autre enfant.

- T'as entendu quelque chose de marrant ?

Le brun leva doucement la tête, avant de répondre.

- Il pensait qu'on était parfaitement contrôlé. Et que toi et moi, on était les plus vulnérables, les plus faibles, et les plus bêtes. Il pensait aussi que ses gestes étaient parfaits.

Petit rire cristallin.

- Les adultes sont bizarres. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on l'espionnait, ni qu'on fait le mur depuis au moins un mois, et encore moins que tu peux vraiment lire dans ses pensées.

Silence.

- Et puis c'est trop ennuyeux, les gens parfaits.


End file.
